A Perfect Valentine's Day Set Up
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: One shot Valentine story for RatedrKjErIcHo. Natalie isn't keen on dating again after her divorce. But when her sister, Jessica, sets her up on a Valentine's Day date, will she realize he's the perfect guy for her? Miz/OC. Mention of Cena/OC.


This is a Valentine One Shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. The best writing partner and best friend. I hope you and everyone else likes this.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

"I don't care how nice he is Jessica, I am not going on a date with some stranger," Natalie scowled at her sister.

"For crying out loud Natalie, you haven't gone on a date since Phil left you," Jessica replied, placing her hand on her hip and giving Natalie an annoyed look. "You're not getting any younger, you need to get out there and live a little again."

"You're insufferable you know that," Natalie replied, throwing her hands up into the air. "Fine, if it will make you happy, I will go on one date. But if he turns out to be a jerk I won't let you live this one down."

"Don't worry, he's a great guy," Jessica said, pushing away from the wall and pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. "I'll call Mike and let him know right away." She looked at Natalie, her cell phone in her hand. "You know, I had thought you would give me more of a hard time with this. I'm really proud of how you are doing Natalie."

"Yah, yah, I have heard it all before," Natalie said, rolling her eyes. "Just make the damn phone call before I change my mind."

"You're not going to regret this, I promise," Jessica said, smiling as she turned her back on her sister and dialed the phone. "Hey Mike, its Jessica..." Natalie tried to get closer to hear what Jessica was saying but her sister waved her away and walked out of the room, the phone to her ear.

Natalie stood there stupefied. Had she really just agreed to go on a date with a total stranger? Ever since Phil had left her she had been hiding in her own little world, strong on the outside but falling apart on the inside. She hadn't even attempted to try to date again due to being scared of being hurt again. It wasn't until now that the divorce had been finalized that she had started to feel a little like herself again, going out with the girls more and starting to enjoy she looked towards the doorway where her sister had disappeared and shook her head. "What have I gotten myself into?" she thought to herself, fighting the urge to tell her sister that she had changed her mind. She knew her sister only wanted the best for her and when she really thought about it, Jessica was right, she did need to get out more and move on with her life. Who knows, maybe this guy would turn out to be as great as her sister said he was and she would end up having a fun evening after all. What did she have to lose, other than her boring life as it was now.

"He'll pick you up Friday at eight," her sister's voice pulled her from her revelry and she felt a sudden nervous feeling in her stomach. She felt like a teenage girl who was just asked on her first date. She giggled which caused her sister to flash a confused look.

"What is so funny?" Jessica asked. Natalie looked up at her and smiled.

"I feel like a teenager again," she replied. "I have no clue what to say or do on a date and what should I wear?" Jessica returned her laugh and nodded towards her room. "Come, I think I have something that would be perfect."

Natalie sat nervously in the living room, her hands brushing away imagined wrinkles from the skirt of the black dress she had borrowed from her sister. She had been skeptical when Jessica had brought out the dress but once she put it on she was pleasantly surprised with how good she looked in it, though it was a lot sexier than what she had ever worn before. The low cut neckline of the dress dipped dangerously revealing more cleavage than she was comfortable with, but, her sister wouldn't give her any peace until she had agreed to wear the dress. She had already started to head upstairs to change twice, only to be headed off by Jessica and her stubborn glare, she finally gave up the idea and ended up fidgeting nervously as she waited for eight o'clock to roll around.

She almost jumped at the sound of the doorbell, glancing at the clock. Eight o'clock exactly, if there was anything to be said about this guy, it was that he was definitely punctual. She quickly made her way to the door and pulled it open.

"Hi, I'm Mike," he said smiling, his bright blue eyes instantly drawing Natalie's attention. Natalie felt an attraction to him, though she had just met him. She stood speechless, holding the door, unable to take her eyes off him. "I am assuming you are Natalie." The sound of Mike's voice pulled her from her revelry and she smiled.

"Yes," she replied, holding her hand out to him. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I believe the pleasure is all mine," Mike said, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss it softly, his smile seductive and playful. "I must be the luckiest man on earth to have the pleasure of spending the evening with a gorgeous woman like you." Natalie blushed and pulled her hand away, her heart beating in her chest. What was it about this man that made her quiver inside and made her feel like a schoolgirl again.

"Ah, I see you two have met," Jessica's said as she walked came out of the kitchen wiping flour off the front of her shirt.

"What happened to you," Natalie said, laughing at her sister. "It looks like the flour container exploded all over you."

"I was trying to bake a cake for my Valentine's supper tonight with John," Jessica replied, brushing her cheek and leaving a trail of flour across it. "I am afraid it is not going well." She glanced at the clock. "If I hurry I can buy one at the store before he gets here. You two have fun tonight." Grabbing her keys Jessica slipped past Mike on the front steps and hurried towards her car.

"I see Jessica is as crazy as ever," Mike said, his eyes sparkling with laughter. "Shall we go, I have made reservations at Chez Lee for 8:30."

"Yes of course, just let me get my coat," Natalie said, grabbing her dress coat from the rack beside the door. She smiled as Mike took her coat from her hand and helped her slip it over her shoulders, shivering at the feel of his fingertips as they brushed along her neck as he adjusted the collar of the coat. Locking the door behind them, she followed Mike out to his car and slid into the passenger's seat, amazed again at how much of a gentleman he was, holding the door open for her and tucking her coat in beside her to ensure it did not get caught when he closed the door.

"I hope you like the restaurant I chose," Mike said as he backed the car out of the driveway and drove towards the restaurant. "It is one of my favorite places, though I don't get to go there very often with a beautiful woman like you."

Natalie blushed again at his words. He had her entranced already and the date had just begun. Natalie wasn't sure if she was feeling this way because of him or if she was just caught up in the euphoria of someone treating her so well.

"I am sure the restaurant is great," she replied, looking over at him. She took a moment to truly study him as he drove, looking away quickly as he turned to glance at her, pretending to look out the window. They rode the rest of the way to the restaurant in a comfortable silence, pulling up in front of the restaurant just before eight thirty.

"How are you this evening Mr. Mizanin," the valet said politely as he took his car keys, flashing a smile at Natalie.

"I'm very well," Mike replied, extending a hand to Natalie to help her from the car. Natalie stood to get out of the car but slipped suddenly on a patch of ice, falling forward into his arms.

"Oh how clumsy of me," she said, straightening herself up and looking away to hide her embarrassment.

Mike slid his arm through hers and smiled. "You can fall into my arms anytime you want," he whispered into her ear as he led her into the restaurant, sending a shiver down Natalie's spine. Once inside they followed the hostess to their table. Mike pulled out a chair and waited until Natalie was seated before he took his seat. They spent the time talking about everything in their lives.

It was dark outside and fresh snow had fallen when they left the restaurant and drove to the park where the horse drawn sleigh was waiting for them. The night had cooled immensely and Natalie found herself grateful for the fur blanket that was placed over her lap as they began the ride around the park, not to mention the warmth of Mike's body as he pulled her against him in the sleigh, his arm draped over her shoulders.

"I always loved the sight of fresh snow on the trees," Natalie said wistfully, snuggling up against him. "Don't you think it is beautiful?"

"Not as beautiful as you," Mike replied, smiling down at her and making her giggle.

They rode in silence, enjoying the beauty of the night and the scenery of the park under the moonlight. They passed a group of high school kids building snowmen and having a snowball fight. Natalie ducked just in time as an errant snowball flew out of the dark. Natalie couldn't help laughing at the startled look on Mike's face as the snowball struck him in the shoulder.

"Oh you think that is funny do you?" he replied, a twinkle in his eye as he motioned for the driver to stop the sleigh. He climbed out of the sleigh and scooped up a handful of snow. Natalie let out a playful shriek when she realized what he was about to do and climbed down the other side of the sleigh, crouching down to pick up a handle of snow herself.

She peered cautiously over the sleigh and was met by a snowball hitting the front of her coat. She laughed and ran around the side of the sleigh, throwing her snowball and catching Mike in the arm with it before ducking down to pick up more snow.

"You know, this means war," Mike called out, his laughter evident in his voice. "You can't hide from me forever."

Natalie peeked around the sleigh to find him standing with his back to her. Her snowball hit him square in the back before she took off running across the snow covered lawn. "Catch me if you can," she taunted him, her laughter resounding in the cool night air.

"Get back here you little minx," Mike replied, taking off after her. His long legs made it easy for him to catch up to her in no time and he tackled her. They fell to the ground together, laughing hysterically and rolling around in the snow, each trying to pin the other. Finally Mike managed to pin Natalie and looked down at her, a smile on his face.

Natalie's chest heaved heavily as she fought to catch her breath, the warmth of his body pressed against her made it easy for her to ignore the cold snow pressing against her back.

"You caught me," she said, breathlessly, the sudden lustful look on his face taking her breath away even more. "What are you going to do with me now?"

"This," Mike replied, leaning in and kissing her softly, his warm lips pressed against hers sending shivers down her spine. She sighed softly and kissed him back, her tongue sliding along his lips. She almost groaned in disappointment when he pulled away and stood up, offering her hand. She took his hand and climbed up out of the snow, shivering as a cool breeze brushed over her wet clothes.

"I had planned on us taking in a movie after this," he said as they climbed back into the sleigh and headed towards the car. "But, I think we need to get you dried off before you catch a cold." As if in response to his words, Natalie shivered again and snuggled against him in an attempt to get warm. "How about we watch a movie at my place instead? I have a fireplace and hot chocolate."

"How can I resist hot chocolate?" Natalie said, leaning in to kiss him softly. "I would love that." The drive to his place only took a few minutes and soon they were pulling up in front of a modest two story home.

"Let me find you something dry to wear," Mike said as he led her into the house. "Have a seat in the living room, I will be right back." Natalie took a seat on the couch, sitting on the edge so as to not ruin the cloth with her wet dress. She looked around as she waited, taking in the tasteful decorations.

"I know these are not very glamorous, but, it was all I could find," he said, holding out a pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt. "The bathroom is the first door on your right. Just leave your wet stuff in there and I will throw them in the dryer once you are done."

"They're fine, thank you" Natalie said, taking them from him and hurrying to get changed. Once she had stripped off her wet clothes and slid into the jogging pants and t-shirt, she finally felt herself start to warm up. Her bare feet made barely any noise as she returned to the living room to find that Mike already had the fireplace going and the lights had been turned down low. He smiled at her as she entered the room.

"Have a seat, I will just go and throw your stuff in the dryer and then we can start the movie," he said, turning towards the bathroom. He returned a minute later and sat down beside her on the couch, picking up the remote.

"Oh, I almost forgot the hot chocolate," he said, jumping to his feet again. "Can't forget that." Natalie giggled at the sudden nervousness that seemed to have fallen over Mike. She watched him rush from the room and then return a few minutes later carrying two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. She smiled at him as she took her cup.

"I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of choosing which movie to watch while you were getting changed," he said, sitting beside her once again and turning on the T.V. Natalie smiled when she saw which movie he had chosen. She had told him what her favorite movie was while they were at the restaurant and she was pleased that he had remembered.

"I don't mind at all," she replied, putting her hot chocolate down on the coffee table and cuddling up beside him. She smiled as she felt his arm slide around her, pulling her closer to him. They sat in comfortable silence as they watched the movie, the fireplace crackling invitingly beside them.

"I am really having a good time tonight," she said suddenly, looking up at him with a smile. "I have to admit, when Jessica asked me to go on a date with you, I was skeptical and originally said no. I am glad that she talked me into it."

"So am I," Mike replied, leaning in to kiss her softly. Natalie returned his kiss with more passion, feeling her body start to respond at his gentle touch. She shivered as he brushed her hair away from her face and held her cheek as the kiss deepened, her tongue sliding sensuously against his. She moaned softly against his mouth, her hands sliding slowly down his back.

"Natalie, you are an amazing woman," he said, breaking away from their kiss and looking into her eyes. "I have never felt this way about anyone ever before." Natalie felt herself melt at his words, a warm feeling spreading through her and down between her legs.

"I feel the same way about you," she replied, leaning in to kiss his neck softly, drawing a soft moan from his lips. She shivered as she felt his hand slide up the front of her shirt and brush against the bare skin of her stomach. It has been a long time since she had been with a man and she found that the simplest touch of his hand was arousing.

Moving her lips from his neck, she nibbled on his ear, drawing another moan from his lips. Her hands slid down his chest as she slowly undid the buttons of his shirt.

"Oh Natalie," he managed to say, his breath catching in his throat. He slid his hands further up her shirt, his thumb brushing over her nipple causing her to moan softly against his skin. Natalie looked up at him and smiled, pulling her shirt off over her head to reveal her firm breasts. He looked up at her in surprise, his eyes reflecting the desire he felt for her.

"Are you sure?" he whispered as she returned to trailing hot kisses over his skin. He licked his lips and shivered at the lustful look that Natalie gave him as she nodded her head.

Laying her gently onto the couch, he kissed her neck softly, his hands massaging her breasts, her soft moan sending shivers down his spine. She slid her hands down his back and around the front to undo his belt, arching her back as he leaned over and took her nipple in his hot mouth. The heat between her legs became more insistent as she felt his hardness pressing against her leg through his pants.

He slowly kissed his way down her bare stomach and slid his hands into the waist band of her pants.

Undoing his pants, she slid her hand inside and around him, making him moan in return and press his body against her. He quickly removed his pants and moved between her legs, his knee opening her up to him. She moaned at the feel of his hardness as it pressed against her thigh.

He paused before entering her, his hardness throbbing as he leaned over and kissed her again, his tongue playfully sliding against hers. She moaned and arched her back towards him, wanting to feel him deep inside her. Kissing her passionately, he slid into her, drawing a groan of pleasure from her lips. She tightened instantly around him as she moved her hips against him, drawing him deeper inside her.

He moaned as he began to thrust into her, her hips moving in rhythm with his. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him against her. She could feel her orgasm begin to build as she felt him begin to throb deep inside her.

The sudden tightening of her as she came pushed Mike over the edge. Their cries filled the room as they reached climax together, Natalie arching wildly beneath him as her orgasm surged through her body, his fervent thrusting sending her over the edge again and again.

Mike collapsed against her as their orgasms finally subsided, trying to catch his breath. "That was amazing," he said softly when he finally managed to catch his breath. Natalie could only manage a slight nod in reply, her body still singing with the pleasure he had given her. Smiling she sat up on the couch and leaned against the back, her breasts heaving as she finally caught her breath. She looked over at Mike with a mischievous on her face and moved to climb into his lap, her hot lips trailing along his neck. The date had gone better than she ever imagined, but, the night was still young.

Please Review!


End file.
